Unblooded
by Dragonling743
Summary: Precursor to 'Spilled my Heart out' Sykes' stunt in the warehouse left questions about Helena's whereabouts. Myka panicked and made a wish she never expected to be fulfilled Warnings: Vampirism, one smut scene, mention of accidental drug use, and instance of blood drinking, also angst. M for the smut scene only.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Prequel to Spilled my Heart out. There is some smut, vampirism, blood drinking, and hopefully some lovely angst. Sorry for the delay, illness, school and work are all witches when they happen at once.

No, I can't.. Won't believe that she really died. H.G... I sank to the ashy ground, my eyes blind to the ruins of the Warehouse. Tears streamed down my cheek as I looked around. I never thought she would do that for us. If it had come down to it, I would happily given myself for her.. But never the other way around, I don't deserve it.

The race to save Helena, to bring her and the Warehouse back barely blurred through my mind. It never mattered how she came back, only that she did.

Timed was turned back, the Warehouse saved, my only thought when I woke up after the blast, was to find Helena, make sure it had worked. She had been dead for almost a day, and I needed to see her alive, well.

I asked groggily, the blast had been enough to knock us out, even with the Kolodi bracelet's shield to shelter us. There was no answer from her.

Pete called out,

Artie harrumphed loudly, shaking off a few crates, he calls out, favoring his left ankle,

I raced over to him, stumbling over some of the fallen objects, and grabbed his shoulders,

He waves a hand at me,

Pete causes a few things to crash while he looks for Helena, I couldn't help but notice that the Ovoid Quarantine was the mother of all messes. Pete said.

I could feel panic rising through my chest, she can't be dead, she has to be here, did something go wrong?

The moment he finished speaking his Farnsworth buzzed aggravatingly, grating on my frazzled nerves.

I grabbed it rashly,

Claudia looked taken aback,

She didn't remember.. She wasn't there when we went back in time.

I slipped, it hurt saying her name aloud, I want to embrace her, the woman who risked her life for me time and again. I wanted to see her lovely face, listen to her voice telling me something new, exploring the world I loved so much.

I could tell by her voice that I had reacted visibly to Helena's name.

I could hear the tapping of Claud's fingers speeding through the process of finding H.G. But my impatience was growing;

I replied shortly, slamming the box closed and handing it back to Artie,

I wished too hard, the moment I stepped out of the Ovoid quarantine, the same old teapot that had greeted me my first day found its way to my hand. I didn't even notice wishing anything until something jerked me backwards, pulling me by the waist.

My first rejoicing thought was that Helena had found me; But my body slamming into a smelly brick wall changed my mind. I had wished to see Helena, so where was she? I looked around and realized I was most definitely NOT in the Warehouse anymore. The streets were paved with the same bricks as the nasty wall I had been thrown up against, the ground littered with unrecognizable bits of cloth, garbage and refuse I didn't want to examine.

Judging from the occupants of the street outside my little niche, I was not in South Dakota, I did not appear to even be in 2012 anymore. I was in a much earlier time, and to cement the shock, Helena Wells stalked down the sidewalk, passing right by me.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped to see her so different, and so similar. Her counterpart struggled to keep up with her, even in a dress Helena could move fast. "H.G please! It's not decent to be running around, we'll make it soon enough." He whined breathlessly.

Helena's head shifted like she was rolling her eyes, "Woolly dear boy, do catch up, curiosities don't catch themselves." Her voice, sweet, smooth and in this case frustrated carried me out onto the street after them. I waited until they were at a distance before following. They turned a corner, and I had to speed up a bit to be sure to see where they had gone, I do not want to lose her again.

"Hello darling, looking for something?" Helena asked, waiting just around the curve so I ran right into her. She grabbed me and hauled me into another alley, The man called Woolly protesting the propriety of grabbing random women.

"Oh!" I gasped, stunned by her sudden appearance, then I noticed the Tesla in my ribs, "We need to stop meeting at gunpoint" I fought back a laugh, oh how I missed her face.

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrow raised artfully, "I don't remember meeting you before. I do believe I try to remember such experiences." I blushed a little, "Not that way Helena. One of your.. curiosities? Either way it's good to see you again." I grinned.

"Again?" Helena's pause was tangible, I could almost hear the cogs ticking in her exquisite mind. "You used an artifact." Helena was suddenly all business, though she still didn't tuck the gun away.

"I'm an agent at the Warehouse just like you." I sighed, the explanations are going to take forever.

Helena examined me, "You don't look like an agent so much as a strangely dressed woman, who I'm sorry to say smells just a tad too much like garbage."

"Blame that on the damn teapot. I didn't wish to come here." I rolled my eyes.. okay I had sorta asked to come here in a very roundabout way.

"Teapot? Caturanga would love that, now wouldn't he Woolly?"

"Please Helena, we do have somewhere to be." He rubbed his eyes, looking resigned to her indulgence in curiosity.

"Oh come now Woolly, don't you see? This woman is either telling the truth, and from the future, or she's a spy of Mr. Caine's. Either way she is valuable to us." I shivered at the way she said it, somehow, her voice made anything sound like flirtation.

"I am still here you know." I pointed out, "And I can prove I work in the Warehouse."

The eyebrow was raised once more, "Well I would still like to take you somewhere more private before you answer any questions. It's all much easier that way." Helena took me by the arm, and led me down the street.

Woolly once more took up the rear, "Caturanga will not be pleased you let Caine go." He warned.

"Caturanga will be overjoyed I brought home a new friend, perhaps one with the answers we need." They continued to bicker, Helena coming out on top with an even more convincing reason every time Woolly pointed out a flaw.

He seemed very much like me when I'm being stubborn, everything had to be done by the book. It saddened me to think that I wouldn't get to know him when I got back to Warehouse 13.

"So tell me darling" Helena whispered in my ear, bored with Woolly's arguments, she had decided to ignore him in favor of me. "If you are telling the truth, and we have met before at gunpoint, who was holding the gun?"

I couldn't help but chuckle ruefully, "You were, as always. Except the one time I caught you making out with my partner." Pete's reaction to kissing an 'old lady' will always tickle me.

"And what did I have against such a lovely woman?" Her lips brushed my ears with each word, my blushing reaction was enough to mask my feelings about her words.

I knew exactly why she had held a gun to me. She was insane with anger, planning her destruction of the world. She seemed happy to ignore the last bit. "Um.." Was all I could come up with. Thankfully Woolly grabbed Helena's arm, "Are you just going to keep walking? I thought we were going to the Warehouse."

"Ahh, thank you Woolly." She grinned, and led me into a maze that I assumed was this Warehouse's idea of an umbilicus.

It turns out my prediction didn't pan out. There was no spanish inquisition. Of coure if Pete and Claud were here they'd both be blurting, 'NO one expects the spanish inquisition.' I stifled a giggle in the middle of the only question Caturanga asked. "Well if that is the case my dear, how are you going to get back? Something funny?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I let my mind wander."

"Ah yes, I'm sure you have more interesting things to think about than an explanation of the past. Tell me, what is the future like? Have they finally mastered that perfect cup of tea? I'm quite proud of my own but-"

Woolly was spluttering, "What? How could you-? We're-! What are you thinking? You only just met the damn woman, and you just assume that she's telling the truth about being from the future?"

"Language Woolly" H.G. chides from her seat on the bureau, "How could you possibly think she's from our present time?"

She flipped through my wallet with my badge inside, and I rolled my eyes, "You could have asked if you wanted my wallet. There's no reason to pick my pockets Helena."

Helena laughed, her head falling back to show off her smooth throat, "My dear, I really will have to find out how we know each other, because you are precious. I stole it because it's fun." She pulled out my credit cards, "What are these? They seem to be some kind of refined plastic."

"Credit cards.. Um, kinda like currency. It's not worth much here."

"Indeed, I doubt anyone would use it as currency, though the plastic itself might be of interest to some."

I laughed, "I would be more interested in your time machine if it worked."

Her face goes flat, "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know it was a secret." I blushed once more, feeling like an idiot, "I know about it because you used it on my partner and I."

"I finished it?"

"Are you still working on that God-forsaken machine? Just let it go Helena." Woolly exclaimed.

Helena was just about to start on him, the anger rising in her cheeks when Caturanga's calm voice stopped them both. "Mr. Woolly, I do believe it has been a long night, you are free to go home. I am sure we will find Mr. Caine again."

It was strange watching them interact, I had never seen Helena with a partner like Woolly, and I found myself watching her again. "Do I have something on me?" she asks, much calmer after the door closed behind Woolly.

"Oh! no." I blushed, "I've just never seen you acting so.." I searched for a word.

"So what? What do I look like to an outsider?" she teases me.

"Silly, I guess. You are just so much more, reserved, calm, everything about the Helena I know is well thought out."

I couldn't help but grin, "It's fun to see you acting so passionate."

"Reserved? What happened to bring that about?" Her devious grin send shoots of excitement through me. It so often came with a plan just as mischievous as the owner of said smile.

"Well the bron-" I stopped, gaping at my own idiocy, had I really almost told this cheerful woman that she was going to spend over a hundred years in the Bronze sector?!

"Is something wrong?" Helena watched me, she knew I had been about to let something bad out.

"Never mind. So um, who's this Mr. Caine? He sounds familiar, he has the artifact you're looking for?"

Caturanga sipped his tea, watching the exchange with interest, "Hall Caine, is a powerful man, who managed to find Count Dracula's cloak pin."

"Count Dracula?" I shook my head, "Artie was right again. So what does the pin do? Are the powers anything like those in the book?" Pete would be so excited to be fighting vampires, he'd be makings us all watch Van Helsing or something to catch up.

"There's a book?" Helena's head is tilted at an angle, watching me.

"What year is it?"

"1891 of course, why?"

"Oh, damn." I blushed, "There will be a book, next year... God, Artie is going to kill me."

"Artie? Who is that?" Caturanga asked me.

"He's my boss.. He has your job."

"..How far into the past did you manage to come Ms. Bering?"

I glanced at Helena, "That's probably not a good idea to tell you." Caturanga watched me closely, and Helena was suspicious, but the man went on with his explanation.

"Very well. The pin gives the wearer the power of a vampire, hypnotism, strength, superb night vision, and a terrible downside. The wearer also craves blood, and murder. Ms. Wells and Mr. Wollcott were attempting to retrieve it when you showed up."

A blush spread across my cheeks, and I doubted that this one would go away, "I'm so sorry I messed this up, can I help in any way?"

"Yes, yes there is. You can attend a party."

A/N: Thanks so much to Quimbycub for the notice about the formatting. I use the copy and paste feature so I had no flipping clue that this was all that messed up. So sorry for the mess. I'll be more careful in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

I really shouldn't have asked. This is sooo awkward. Pete would have laughed if he could see me after Helena had taken charge with my attire. "Now darling, with those eyes, and that hair, I would suggest this lovely blue gown, I'm sure we are about the same size. Though you are much taller than I." she held up the ruffled, poofy gown to my back, eyeballing the size, "Yes, this will be quite fine. Do you know how to put on a corset?"

I thought I was blushing before, but now my face was on fire, "I've worn one once, but I needed help. A lot of help." She had stripped me down quickly, tossing most of my clothes aside as impractical for this occasion. I was sure I did nothing but blush, and stand like a total goober. When the dress slid into place over my borrowed corset, layering me in soft layers of navy blue satin, I sighed. "I can see why someone would like these things. It's so comfortable." I shifted my shoulders, feeling them straighten under the guiding pressure of the form fitting bodice.

Helena grinned wickedly, looking me over, "On you that dress has found it's match, I don't doubt you will have twenty suitors by the end of the evening." she chuckled huskily, pushing me in front of the mirror I had been avoiding.

I never really thought of myself as beautiful before, but this dress... Wow, something about it just made me feel like I was glowing. My hair so messy with curls tumbled over my shoulders, left bare by the sleeves of this gown which was held up only by the corset itself, and some supporting straps going around my upper arm. The blue made my skin so creamy, I couldn't help smiling. "Thank you Helena, this is gorgeous." I turned to her.

"No darling, you are gorgeous, the dress is only a nice accent to your charms." Helena winked before pulling out her own dress, a softer green to pull out the brown in her dark eyes, and showed her midnight hair. I turned away with yet another blush when she started stripping. "No need to be shy.. What is your name?" she laughs, "You acted so familiar, I almost forgot to ask your name."

I melted a little when she laughed, "Myka Bering. You call me Myka."

"Myka.." she practically purred, I could hear the smooth satin sliding over skin, and had to work to keep myself from looking at her. "Such a beautiful name you have Myka." She had already finished putting on her dress, and ran her long delicate fingers, an inventor's steady fingers, through my hair, "I can see why I would keep your company Myka, you are strong, beautiful, intelligent.." A shiver ran down my spine at her closeness, so I took a step towards the door, trying to get a hold of myself. It's not like Helena hadn't flirted with me before, I was just never this free to do what I wanted with her, it's disconcerting to not have rules.

"So are we going to a party or what? It's my fault Mr. Caine is out there at all."

"Indeed, shall we?" Helena came up beside me and offered her pale arm for me to hold, which I gladly took, using it to steady myself at the sight of her in such a flattering gown, all the way to the floor, it seemed to make her taller, and the neckline which was only barely to be called chaste revealed a large portion of her pale breasts, my mind however was not satisfied, and started filling in the gaps hidden by shadow, and cloth. I quickly quelled the thoughts, before something untoward happened, and walked out with my arm tucked around hers.

Woolcott was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as our official escort to Mr. Caine's ball. I can't believe how much a relief it was to put my arm around his, with Helena all the way on his other side, I felt so much less constrained. Her body, was very distracting.

"Let us be off then." Woolcott said curtly, still unhappy with my presence. The trip to the ball was worse than Claudia's driving, the coach careening around tight corners, and through tiny passages built for pedestrians, not horse drawn carriages. I pressed a hand to my stomach, "I will never complain about Claudia's driving ever again." I groaned softly, leaning against the rickety coach walls.

"A woman who drives? What kind of place do you live in?"

"America. Now shut up before I lose my lunch." I felt bad for being rude, but before I could apologize, the cabby knocked on the window, informing us that we had reached our destination. I rushed out of the coach, pressing one hand against the side while I took in the delightfully fresh, still air. Helena rubbed my back soothingly, "Are you quite well darling?"

She brushed my hair out of my face, "I'm fine, just.. gimme a sec."

Wollcott paid the man, and I had to pull my hand back quickly before I fell into the street and ruined my borrowed dress. "Here, take my arm, I'm sure you will recover soon. I was twice as bad as you on my first hackney. Damn thing nearly killed me." I could tell Woolly was trying to cheer me up, so I let out a little chuckle,

"Well I am glad we avoided that." I replied, taking his proffered arm, and walking up with them to the ornate door. When we were allowed in, I felt my eyes bug out, the luxurious splendor offered to us as guests was overwhelming.

"Welcome all! Please, come in, enjoy the revelries!" A man in his early thirties called out from a balcony before making his way down thickly carpeted stairs to the marble dance floor.

"There is our quarry Myka." Helena whispered to me, "The great Mr. Hall Caine."

A shiver worked down my spine, and we moved forward to meet him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good evening Ms. Wells, Mr. Wollcott, Ms. Bering, it is a pleasure to have you here at my little gathering. Pray, are you enjoying yourselves?" Mr. Caine had a voice of silk, and clothes of a similar material, all in smooth complementary tones, they brought out the earthy tones in the gemstone acting as a clasp for his voluminous cloak. My hands itched to rip it off and throw it into a bucket of goo. Remember Myka, you're here to take the pin without alarming him, just, let it go. You'll get a chance.

"Oh yes my Mr. Caine, it is most enjoyable." Helena gushed, clinging to Woolly's arm, she leans forward to chat with him, revealing more of her bosom, and I understood why she wore it. Obviously not for me, but for him. "You must tell me where you got your cloak pin, it is simply divine. I've half a mind to take it for my dear Woolly." she pats Wollcott's chest with a gloved hand.

The man laughed, "Well then I shall make my escape before my favorite ornament is taken." He winks to show his teasing, and looks at me, "Perhaps I shall take this lovely creature for a turn about the floor first." he bows, taking my hand gently for a kiss.

I curtseyed, and said, "It would be my pleasure." Though inside I was cringing at his touch. How am I going to last the night? He led me away, Helena giving me a reassuring smile. I hope that means she's going to keep close. I do not want to be stuck with this man.

"So Ms. Bering, how are you this evening?" He asks, smoothly leading me in a waltz I only barely remembered, thank God for mom insisting I learn ballroom dancing.

"I am fine" I replied, blushing when I stumbled into his chest, still a tad dizzy from the coach.

"You are not fine, please, what is wrong? You look pale." He looked me in the eyes, catching my chin softly, and I was much less afraid, his warm gaze held mine easily.

For some reason I couldn't fathom, I mumbled, "I don't think the trip here sat well with me."

"Well then I shan't try to make you dance." Mr. Caine led me off the floor, in the opposite direction of H.G. and Woolly, I barely noticed. I felt so secure by his side. He took me through the cooler halls where the press of people in stifling clothes pulled back considerably. He gently stroked my hand, "There, that is better." He murmurs, "I'm sure you are feeling quite well now."

"Yes.. I-I am.." The confusion in my voice barely showed just how bewildered I felt. Something is wrong Myka! What are you doing? Get the hell out of here now!... What? No, I'm fine, he's not doing anything. I'm feeling better already. I pushed back the doubting Thomas in the back of my mind.

"You will be silent." he replies, taking my chin in his warm hand, and tilting my head to the side, and his lips touched my neck. I held back a gasp, I told you so! Vampire remember? His teeth, sharpened by the artifact on his neck, bit into my skin, sending a wave of pleasure chasing after the sharp pain he incited. Wow.. Why's my chest so cold? I managed to glance down far enough to see the pin touching my skin while he drained away my life force. Whatever. My mind shut down, overwhelmed by the cold sensations.

I wasn't allowed to talk, I knew that, so I clung to him, wanting the sensation to go on forever. It sent a curl of heat down to my center, a moan built in my throat, I almost ignored his warning before he pulled back. "Off you go to your little friends. Just promise not to speak of this to anyone."

I nodded, my face flushed, and stumbled back down the hall to fall into Helena's arms.

"Darling?" Her worried face swam above me, "What happened? We lost you for a moment... Woolly, we're going. Something is wrong with Myka." I remember Woolly and Helena taking me discretely to the street to hail another Hackney.

"I don't think I'll care about the coach this time." I mumbled idiotically. Then I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes opened up and it was dark outside, my window veiled by tasteful drapes. The room smelled like fresh linen, sweat, and Vanilla. The last one caught my attention, it was Helena's favorite perfume. "Helena?" I rasped, parched for something to drink.

The woman started in her chair, she had been drowsing by my side, and I winced knowing I had woken her up. Even though I hadn't seen her before, I couldn't take my eyes off her now. Her long hair tossed over her shoulder, dark eyes coming into focus on my face, she was breathtaking.

Helena stroked my cheek, pushing back my sweat dampened hair, "Myka, you're awake." she sighs happily.

"How long have I been out?"

"It's been a week darling. You've been delirious, feverish, it was all Caturanga could do to keep you comfortable, whatever was wrong with you, he has never seen it before." Helena's voice was husky with sleep.

"A week?" My voice cracked, "What happened? I.." The evening with Mr. Caine repeated in my mind, his hypnotic qualities no longer directly in front of me, I realized I still couldn't tell Helena, it was like his hand came across my mouth the moment I tried to tell her. I must have looked like I was strangling myself. The hand silencing me, was mine.

"Myka, stop, what are you doing?" Helena grabbed my hand, pulling it down, she looked panicked, obviously trying to figure out what is wrong with me, "Calm down. We don't want you to hurt yourself."

My eyes widened, I could suddenly smell her, everything about her. Her dinner of Ginger tea, and roast. The Vanilla soap she had used to shower that morning, her own personal scent that was a mix of everything lovely. I closed my eyes, savoring the scent of her skin. "What is happening to me?" I mumbled.

"Myka? Is something wrong? Please talk to me." Helena's voice was sweet, a symphony of rich tones, and her positively simple accent. I inhaled shakily, "So beautiful. Your voice, I never noticed how.. wonderful it sounded." My eyes were still closed, but I could feel the wind across my face as she shifted, "And I can smell you; Your perfume." I felt a warm stirring down there, the yearning I had felt for her presence before I came was starting to be replaced with a different kind of desire.

"Myka-" Helena started, her hand caressing my cheek.

My eyes snapped open to see her leaning forward, so close to me, I couldn't resist. I took her face in my hands, pulling her to my lips. Her soft lips against mine, were enough to send shivers down my spine, her hands knotted in my hair, pulling gently. A fire had lit across my skin, I could feel it spreading, smell Helena's arousal, feel one of her hands grasping at my waist, pulling herself on top of me.

We both gasped for breath when Helena finally pulled back for air, my lips traveled down her chin to her neck. Helena's rapid pulse beat against my mouth, I swiped my tongue across her sweet skin, and I could almost taste her blood coursing just under the thin sheathe. "Darling you should be taking it easy. Something is wrong with you, you only just woke up." Helena's voice washed over my ears, breaking my focus on her neck.

"I've never felt better." I asserted, my voice husky with desire.

Helena pulled back, looking at me cautiously. I was too overwhelmed to bother trying to track her thought process. Helena's scent, and the weight of her on me were all I could think about. "Myka."

Her voice was cold and emotionless, "Something is wrong. I'm going to get Caturanga." She left me alone in the dull room. The loss of her warmth, her scent was painful.

I stood up, not a tremor in my limbs to tell of my week long stay in bed. I felt strong, my muscles rippling with each movement. I rested my hand against the post at the foot of the bed, and it surprised me to know my hand was the same temperature as the wood.

The embarrassment set in, oh God, did I really just kiss Helena? What is wrong with me? I'm such an idiot... Yes I am an idiot. I shouldn't be able to stand, let alone be walking, talking, feeling this amazing. Stop thinking about Helena... Her legs, her lips, Mmmmn.. No, Focus Myka. What is wrong with this picture? What is wrong? What happened? Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Helena's POV

When I brought Caturanga into my room where Myka had been staying, I was stunned to see that she was totally gone. "Helena, you said this was about Ms. Bering, has she woken up?"

"She's gone.." My eyes widened, and I turned to my mentor, "How could she be gone? She's been on the brink of death for a week, and she just walked away?" What the bloody hell is going on with that woman?

Caturanga looked at me, his eyes a mixture of pity, and thoughtfulness. He knew something, that was obvious, and of course he wouldn't tell me; I'll have to figure it out on my own. "Ms. Wells, I do believe you should go look for our missing time traveler before she finds herself in a tight spot."

Of course, I should have thought of that. "You are right as always. Do you know if Woolly is up to anything yet?" Oh no, we just got back from fighting with that bastard Caine. Woolly won't be up for hours, days maybe.

"No, his wounds from our tiff with Mr. Caine have him bedridden. You will have to take care of this yourself.. If you are up to it." His eyes flicked down to my waist where, hidden by my clothing, was a set of gashes running diagonally from my seventh rib all the way down to my eleventh. I still wish we had caught Mr. Caine, instead of just his damned pin. Those talons of his hurt.

"I will be quite fine I assure you Caturanga. I want to know what has happened to Myka," I paused, my eyebrows coming together, "She was so confused. It's not like her.. As far as I know." I tacked on as an afterthought.

"You wouldn't be getting emotionally involved would you Ms. Wells?" His question annoyed me. Of course I was getting involved, how could I not become friends with such a woman? She talked as if she knew me from Eve, and I could feel the camaraderie she intimated with each beautiful smile.

"I will leave right after I get changed." My hint that he was not welcome was taken with dignity. Caturanga is a man worthy of admiration for his composure. His departure was swift, and my change of clothes was almost as fast. My mind was racing. Where would she have gone? She's new to the city, she knows only the places we've been. Would she try to just lose herself? Think Helena! This woman looks scared, and confused, where do you go? Somewhere familiar.. What would a traveler from the future find familiar? Which sites are going to last the ages? Damn it. I should have payed more attention to her.

I hadn't expected this kind of reaction from myself, but caring for her infirmities had changed my indifference. Myka was my friend now, and I didn't want to see anything happen to her.

* * *

I looked over my gear, trying to decide what this search required. The grappler went into my belt, and with a sigh I put my Tesla into my clutch purse. I can never tell what I'm going to find.

"Why Helena! What a surprise! How are you my dear?" Bram, my good friend, and aspiring author startled me out of my hunt for Myka.

"What? Oh, Bram, it's good to see you. I am quite well, and yourself?"

"I am fabulous! You know the rumors about Mr. Caine right? Of course you do. Well people are saying he's a vampire, and I thought that even though the rumors are a load of rubbish, I could write a book on it! It will be wonderful, I haven't felt this inspired to write in years. I'm trying to think of a dramatic name." His enthusiastic chatter went on, requiring no response but the occasional nod of a head, so I went back to scanning the busy streets ignoring his inane chit-chat until he touched my arm. "Helena did you hear me? I asked why you're out at this late hour."

"Oh? I am sorry Bram, I'm looking for a friend, she had a fright, and I need to find her."

"Indeed? Then I shall help to the best of my ability, and escort you home."

Always the eager one. I'm not going to be rid of him, so I might as well bring him along on purpose. I sighed, "Very well."

He was quivering like a puppy with nervous excitement. "Let's go!" he says excitedly. "It'll be like one of your adventures."

Dear Lord he's such a child sometimes. "Well knowing my friend, she'll have run off to one of the more familiar bits of the city, tourist places, the kind of place that will last a long time. You caught me trying to think of the best places, any ideas?"

He laughed at me, "The Theater of course! That old monster I am sure will last forever."

Does Myka like the theater? Would she go there? It's worth a try. "As always, you are a breath of fresh air," I thanked him, "Now let's go."

Bram had always been a merry chap, following me and our group of forward thinking writers, it seemed he wished to become one of us now. I simply hoped he could hold his eager tongue for more than a few seconds.

"Bram my dear fellow! Please, I understand how much you love working here, but will you stuff it?" I was at the end of my rope, and thank God he noticed too and closed his mouth before I had to stuff it for him.

* * *

Myka's POV

I had been to the theater once, it was for an artifact hunt that had turned up a dead end. The Lyceum Theater was absolutely huge, no fancy new architecture, I was in the original Lyceum Theater, and all I could do is wish I was home. Wish H.G. Would be there when I came back. How does this fit? I've changed history haven't I? How can the teapot have done this? God just shut up. "Argh. I hate not knowing." I growled, my words falling flat in the dark, velvet lined amphitheater.

I jumped up once more to pace, my body only letting me sit for short bursts before I had to leap to my feet. This new-found energy had come in handy for breaking into the building. I'd climbed up the side, jerking open a third floor window, and thanked God for decorative buttresses.

My strength, it's thrilling to pull my whole body up by one arm, and my senses are so much better that it's overwhelming. At this point, I'm about as observant as Pete. Wait.. What was that? I picked up a muffled noise just on the edge of my hearing and instinct kicked in.

I flitted through the dusty aisles, barely stirring the cobwebs in my passage. There was no thought, only the need to hunt, to find the person making the ruckus. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, and I climbed up a column to one of the velvet balconies. My hand pressed to the glass of a round window, I looked down onto the street of old London, where my eyes met the sight of Helena Wells yelling at a young man.

Rage curdled in my stomach to see her standing next to the other man not even her obvious displeasure could reassure me. She is mine. My hand clenched on the glass between us, sending cracks shooting to the edges of the round window. Helena grabbed the man's arm, and I heard her sweet voice utter an apology.

I snarled, the glass shattering in a spray across the street below

"Bloody Hell!" The man exclaimed, I flitted out of sight before he saw me, but I thought Helena glanced at me, her dark eyes wide with surprise.

I rested my head against the wall, looking at my hand, glass shards clinging to the skin, but only the sharpest pieces had made any mark. What the hell was that? Helena's voice brought me out of my reverie, "Brams, take this, we're going to check out the old amphitheatre."

"What? Why do you have a gun? Two guns?! I thought you were a writer." His loud voice called out.

"Shut up, whatever broke that window could be listening. I have the guns because of my work. Please, please make sure you want to shoot before you do Stoker I can't always be there." She brought guns? To protect me? Or to kill me? No, Helena wouldn't no matter what I've become, not my Helena... She's not your Helena not here.


	7. Chapter 7

Helena and her companion, entered the theatre from the front door, it seemed he had a key. They split up at the entrance, Helena searching the ground floor, while he came to the balcony to check out the window I had destroyed in my anger. I waited, still seething for them both to turn their backs before I slid down one of the many decorative columns, and hid in the shadowy alcoves that were once decked out with statuettes, paintings, and old armor.

"Helena?"

She turned to him with a mildly exasperated look, "Yes Bram?"

He touched her shoulder, I almost killed him then and there just for that. "Be careful." With that he went to find the proper stairs up. No climbing for him, puny man. Lucky for me, the stairs are so far away. Helena nodded absently, and went back to examining the room, it was bright as day to me, but I wondered how well she could see, since her sharp eyes had swept over my hiding place not once, but three times.

The woman, it almost hurts to think her name when I am this angry, started down the aisle, checking seats, and I couldn't resist any longer. I ran up behind her meaning only to grab her arm and turn her, instead I managed to throw her into a wall. She let out a little cry of pain that softened my heart just a bit, so I gently grabbed her by the throat, and growled, "Who is he?" My only thoughts were on who that man could be, and why he was with her.

"What?" Helena's eyes tried to focus on me, but it must have been darker than I thought.

"Who is the man you brought with you? And why did you bring guns? You hate them." My senses narrowed to just Helena, her dilated pupils, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, and I almost laughed aloud, even in the dark, pinned by some unknown, MY Helena, wasn't afraid.

"That man is Bram, a friend helping me look for a missing-" Her face grew sad, and she had to swallow a lump in her throat, "A missing friend, she is very dear to me, and he wanted to help. The guns are in case she was in danger. Now my turn. Who the bloody hell are you." It was a demand.

I looked again at this woman who professed to find me very dear, and I hoped, that maybe she was still my Helena. Without the anger, the pain, and bitterness that pushed me away last time. My face softened from the mask of rage, and I cupped the back of Helena's head with the hand that had been on her throat. "It's me, Myka." I whispered for her ears alone, and I kissed her softly.

She surged forward, pressing her lips tightly to mine, knotting her long delicate fingers in my hair, I could taste her desperation, smell the intoxication that was her skin, and I wanted more. I pressed my tongue against her lips demanding entry that she was only too eager to give. Helena moaned quietly into my mouth, her tongue exploring as much as she could reach of my mouth. She paused, pulling back, and I understood why, even though I was burning, my skin a flame of desire. I wanted to feel all of her.

"Myka.. What happened to your teeth?" She asked hesitantly, her rich voice husky, and slightly afraid now, but only for me.

"Caine-" I growled, still unable to speak of it. "I can't tell you how, but the artifact Has affected me, even without any current contact, as far generics go, I'm a vampire." I looked down, not wanting to see the look on her face, though I couldn't help hearing her gasp, "That's why I ran. I needed to think, then I saw you with him. I was so angry."

"Darling." Helena trailed off, caressing my cheek. Either this was some kind of dream, or there was some greater connection waiting to be found. She shouldn't be so attached, it's not right, not to some person laying sick on a bed.

Then there was a ripping pain in my shoulder, one I knew very well. I twisted in pain, letting out a strangled cry. "Get the bloody hell away from Helena!" It seemed Brams had noticed our little chat, his protectiveness would have made me laugh if my shoulder weren't burning from the bullet lodged in my left shoulder. He was braced against the half-wall surrounding the balcony gun held in both hands, and very soon those hands would not be attached any more.

I sprinted up the aisle, bloody dripping arm hanging uselessly at my side, and I jumped at one of the columns, it tilted at an angle, but stayed in place, and I used it to pull myself up the remaining five feet to his place. You are going to die little human. I thought harshly, which brought me up short. This isn't me, I'm not a killer am I? I hurt Helena just trying to talk to her. I stood looking at him in shock, his whole body shaking at my display of strength.

"I'm sorry." I said, totally aghast at my behaviour.

"Myka?" H.G. was climbing up the column I had left a kilt, and she came up behind me, her body heat washing over my back, soothing me in tandem with her voice. "Are you okay? Brams didn't know you were the one we were looking for."

I closed my eyes, and nodded, I need to get a handle on myself.

I could almost hear Brams mouthing the words, "This is her?" and I chuckled, "Yes, I'm Myka, nice to meet you.." my eyes popped open, "Wait, Brams Stoker?"

"Um, at your service? Sorry about your arm."

"Damn it Helena!" My temper flared back to life.

I had shocked her again, Helena grabbed my arm and said, "Myka, calm down and start speaking sense."

"Don't you understand my presence damages things?" I demanded of her, ignoring her charge to calm down.

"What? I- Oh." She blushed, distracting me momentarily, "I had no idea, I didn't think that would affect things. I'm sorry Myka, please, let's just get you home then." Helena took my arm again, much more gently this time, and led me past Brams to the stairs. She paused for a moment, and took the gun from his shock weakened hands, "Thank you Brams, and be sure, we will have a chat about what is a necessary shot, and what isn't."

I gave him a short parting glare, begrudging him the added time he had had to get to know the enigmatic woman holding my arm. I then turned my gaze back to Helena, I don't care where we go, so long as it's with you. I decided silently. Then my legs gave out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh no, not now." It took me a moment to realize I had moaned the thought aloud.

"Myka, you need to speak to me, what is going on?" Helena's face creased with concern, bringing back a small portion of the bitter woman I left at Warehouse 13. I can't let that happen. I won't let her be that woman. Wait, how can she not know what's going on? I already told her I'm a- Myka you are stupid when you're hungry. She hasn't been raised in the same time as you, vampires are just poorly circulated fairy tales, for all you know, she doesn't even know they drink blood. Now get up, and find some way to do this without killing someone.

I stood up with Helena's help, my limbs buckling slightly, "I'm just hungry." I muttered, almost hoping Helena didn't know anything about vampires.

"You're hungry?" She's obviously confused, right up until her whole face goes pale.

"Yes, that would be the problem." I said dryly, "Any suggestions on how? I don't want to be a killer." It's hard to think of Helena as anything but experienced, but just look at her. So sweet, kind, not quite innocent, she's still an agent. I wonder if I'm to blame for all of this? Artie always said that the past is set in stone, you can't change it... Did I do this to her? Am I the reason she's so bitter and angry? No, The teapot doesn't follow the same rules. I won't let that happen.

"Perhaps the hospital?" Helena suggested softly, surprising me.

"For what?" Oh, I had already moved on, God I am not much better than Pete, at least he knows how to think about his stomach. "Yeah, of course, do you know where that is?"

She nodded silently, and led me in a different direction altogether. Helena spent the entire walk watching me from the corner of her eyes, I could feel her gaze making my skin prickle. Her heady aroma worried me though. I found myself thinking more about her neck, and biting into that soft skin, than I did touching, loving and protecting her. I need to eat now, before I hurt Helena.

My patience wore thin, and I quickened the pace following my nose more than Helena now. The whole building, white though it was, simply reeked of blood, and death. I will never go into another hospital again. I winced, Of course not, you can't get human diseases now.

"This place isn't a hospital so much as a morgue." I mumbled, looking around the room, unable to avoid diagnosing the diseases I recognized. Cold, Flu, Pnemonia, Typhoid, stay away from that one. I pulled Helena away from those who were contagious, "Would you like to wait outside? I don't want you getting sick."

She straightened proudly, "There is nothing you could do that would cause me to lose the contents of my stomach."

"What? Helena, I don't want you getting ill, look around."

"Oh, yes." She blushed, befuddling me further, "I shall be quite alright."

I nodded, growling a bit as my hunger quashed what judgement I had. I pulled her along the hall, searching for the one thing I knew I would feel alright killing. An already dying person.

The halls were full of those who could recuperate, so I searched, and there, an old man, barely able to breath, he had skin cancer it seemed. I released Helena's hand, and walked over to the man, checking to ensure the doctor was else where. Not that there would be many, it was still years before medical care became anything but barbaric.

Unthinkingly I took his face, turning it gently, and bit down on his neck, my extra sharp teeth slicing through his skin like it had never existed, and then relief spread over my tongue. There are no words to describe this sheer bliss, the taste was like warm Scotchies, but better, his blood was the sweetest, most relaxing thing I had ever tasted.

I felt him relax under me, and I knew I had killed him, released him from the pain that had barely let him breath. I staggered back, breathing heavily.

"Myka?" Helena as promised had not been sick, though she still seemed affected by it. "Are you alright?" She took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the corner of my mouth, it came back red.

"I'm.. Fine" I sighed, working to get the words out past the sheer relaxation spreading through my limbs. I leaned back against the wall, "Oh dear.. He was on pain drugs." I mumbled, not caring at this point, my body slipping slowly into unconsciousness.

"Myka, you can't go to sleep." Helena shook my good shoulder, "We need to leave. Come on." I just nodded lazily, not reacting to her words, though another part of me was yelling the same things.

Helena looked me over, and winced, "I'm sorry Myka." She grabbed my bad shoulder, squeezing the wound tightly.

"Mmmf!" I bit my lip too hard, cutting through the flesh, and jerked upright. Her action had done the job, giving the pain meds something to focus on relieving. She still had to drag me out, but I managed to stumble behind her, my legs as shaky as the Hackney she pulled us into.

This time though, I found the rocking of the crazy coach to be soothing, I dozed as we went onward, my head drooping against Helena's shoulder. That man was tanked to the gills.. Wow, Opium is sure something. I guess this is one way to... One way.. one. I passed out to the sound of Helena yelling someone's name, Charles or something.. Whatever.

* * *

"Darling you really must stop this, or I shall be in danger of fearing for your welfare all of the time." A voice murmured, it sounded like Helena, but I wasn't sure. My ears feel like they're stuffed with cotton, and my eyes are even worse.

I looked over from the canopy of the bed I was lying in, and there was Helena smiling down at me. "Oh, did I wake you?" She asks with surprise, smiling softly.

"No, I think I did it myself." I mumbled, trying to get my bearings, "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock in the evening, you passed out right around the time we arrived at my home. My brother Charles had to help carry you." She grinned wickedly.

"Did you enjo-" I glanced over her shoulder, and there was Artie, and I quailed, "Hey Artie.." How did he get here? What did I miss? Oh God, what's he going to say?

Helena looked confused, glancing over her shoulder, but she remained silent.

"Mika how could you?!" Artie was on the edge of a conniption, "You are fundamentally altering the future! Stop trying to live here, and get your butt into the warehouse trying to get back. Right now!" His voice became more strangled with each word.

"I'm sorry Artie, I didn't mean to come back here. I just wanted to find her." I babbled, blushing furiously, "You know how I am about her. I couldn't think she had died again. And now, so much suffering, I could help her with the pain, she needs..." Artie's visage wavered from view, and I gasped, "Where did he go?"

"Myka what are you talking about? You have been talking to thin air." Helena went silent for a moment, her chin tucked thoughtfully against her chest, "Oh, it's the Laudanum. You're going through withdrawal. That man you... He was on Laudanum, it got into your system."

"Laudanum?" On no, did I really just say all of that, Please please don't let her notice.

"So was I out for only the one day?" I asked quickly.

"Indeed, the effects were short term, though interesting." She's curious. I thought with despair, Just how curious though?

"I guess." I nodded, trying to push myself up to my feet. My limbs were just as strong, but so shaky that Helena reached out with a thoughtful expression to steady me.

"The shakes are not surprising, though I do wonder." She murmured quietly, not meeting my eyes. I winced, and almost gasped in relief when a man walked into the room, I recognized him immediately as Helena's brother, and the face for her novels.

"Hello Mr. Wells, how is the book going?" At this point I was desperate to keep the subject away from my outburst.

"The book is slow." He frowned, "Do I know you?"

Helena held a small smile on the edge of her lips, "Charles, this is Myka, you met her last evening when she fell asleep in the carriage."

"Ahhh yes, I remember." He nods with an amiable smile, "Are you feeling much improved this evening? You slept the whole day. Helena has barely left your side for anything." He teased his sister.

Helena blushed, and growls, "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Doting on that cat? Writing a book?" She rolled her eyes at the last one, I knew how much she hated sharing her genius under someone else's name, but I couldn't help chuckling.

"Why would I want to leave when such amiable company is present? You never bring friends around anymore, what with that new job. I swear you are obsessed." He grins at me. I looked down with a blush. Oh gosh, he's flirting with me, and I only have eyes for his sister, could this get any worse?

"Well Charles, if I remember correctly, you like manners, and manners dictate the man leave when a woman is going to get dressed for dinner." She snarks, "I would be leaving myself if she didn't need the help. So shoo, off to the kitchen or something, just get out of our hair."

He rolls his eyes, and tugs her hair before leaving, with a dramatic sigh. I was too busy trying to stay focused to say goodbye. Helena muttered, "Brothers." Then she helped me from the bed, "Well you can't stay in a dressing gown all evening, so what do you need my help with?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled, fumbling with shaky hands to undo the buttons going down my bodice in two rows, unfortunately I snapped the first wooden disk with ease.

"Here, let me do it." Helena grinned mischievously, knocking my hands away. Oh God, oh, please don't stop. I couldn't think, her long fingered hands were traveling down my front, pressing slightly into my breasts, and stomach as she unfastened the buttons going all the way down to my waist in two columns. I had to brace a hand against the wall to remain standing, and I'm sure I was breathing louder than a Rhinoceros, but I could only focus on her delicate, strong hands, and the fabric keeping her from my skin.

"So who were you talking about Myka?" Helena asked pensively.

"Um what?" I asked, trying to keep my mind on her words.

"You talked about 'her' needing you, and saving that woman from pain. Is that why you came? For her?"

"Oh." I mumbled. How do I phrase this? I came back two hundred years to see you? Because I hadn't seen you for a whole day? Talk about needy, it sounds stupid even to me. "Yeah, I came for her." Wow, way to sound smart Myka, why don't you just jump off a cliff? It would be so much better for all of us.

"Hm, do you need help finding her?" Helena asked, her eyes now glued to the buttons, and her voice terse.

"You would certainly be the right person to help." Oh really? Try speaking French, maybe you would make more sense. Just tell the damn woman you came for her. Shut up, I'm trying to.

"And why is that? Do I know her?" Helena stood up, turning away immediately to look in her wardrobe for something for me to wear.

What's wrong? She's acting so insulted... What, what if she has feelings for me too? I stood a little straighter, and turned Helena around, catching her by the waist, and cupping her cheek, I smiled nervously, "I came for you Helena."

Her face went blank for a moment, did I misread her? Oh no, she's going to tell me I'm crazy, creepy, to get out.

Helena caught me mid-thought with her glorious smile, "What did I do to warrant such affection?" She asks softly, holding my close, watching my eyes intently.

"What didn't you do?" I laughed, giddy from her acceptance, "Saved my life, told me of things I could only imagine, your books were my lifeline all through my childhood, Helena I-"

She interrupted me, concern lining her features, "Your childhood? H-how much older than you am I?"

Myka, if you don't stop putting your foot in your mouth, it's going to get stuck there. "I was born in 1982." I replied softly.

"1982." Her voice was shaky, "In your time I am over one hundred, and eighty years old."

"No, Helena, in my time, you are only a few years older than you are now. Less than a decade." Yeah that foot is stuck there permanently.

"How?" She demanded, a suppressed look of fear lurking in the corners of her eyes.

"You requested to be bronzed in 1904. In 2009 you were released by a James Macpherson." The words came out even though I had promised myself not to tell her, I was tense enough that I was gripping her tightly.

"I asked to be Bronzed? Why... Oh." Helena would have fallen but for my death grip. "Something happened to Christina." Her eyes locked on mine, "What happened to her?"

"I-I can't.." I whispered painfully, "I'm not supposed to change things. I'm already breaking every rule by telling you this." I don't want to see her in that much pain again.

"She dies doesn't she." A statement more than a question, I only nodded, face tight with worry. She sagged, completely relying on me for support, we both went to our knees on the floor.

"Yes, Christina died. In the other timeline, but Helena, I could change this, I didn't use your machine to get here. I can fix it, I know I can." Please believe me, please let it be true.

"How?" Her voice broke, "What can you do? You're going to go back."

"No, I'll stay, here with you. I'll remember, and together we can keep her safe, keep so many people safe." Helena buried her head in my shoulder, and I stroked her head, "I won't leave you. Nothing bad will happen. I'm here Helena." I kept murmuring soft reassurances, holding the wonderful woman close.

"Why? Why would you stay?" She mumbles, Isn't it obvious?

"I love you Helena." I replied, my voice cracking as the words finally came out. Helena pulled back from the embrace, scrutinizing me with those dark eyes, measuring my every motive. Suddenly it feels like home. I smiled brightly at her, "You are the only thing I need to be happy." God it feels good to finally say it.

Helena caressed my cheek with one strong hand, "Darling, I've only just met you. Do you blame me for not knowing quite how I feel?"

My heart sank a little, but I kept the smile on my face, "I don't expect anything of you Helena. I just wanted you to know."

She nodded, and hesitantly leaned forward to press her lips against mine. I fought to control myself, my body screaming to pull her against me, and have my way. I kissed back softly, eyes closed, trying to make this special for her. I can wait.

Helena was the one to end it too, of course I didn't let her move too far away, I couldn't bear to think of her out of range of touch. "Thank you Myka," Helena looked down with a small blush, "I've never had feelings about a woman before. It's different."

I chuckled, "If it makes you feel better, you are the only person who has ever had this much draw. I have trouble just thinking straight around you."

Helena looked down in embarrassment, and laughed, "I do believe we forgot to finish dressing you. Charles will be wondering."

"Well that's not fair, you've seen me naked more than once, and I don't get jack." I whined playfully.

"That my dear can wait until later." She winked at me, setting my stomach to fluttering. Her devious grin as she stood my up and pulled my nightgown off was pure mischief. She took her time choosing an outfit. This time however, she kept her eyes on my body, I was still covered by a basic chemise, but that was not nearly enough to prevent me from getting flushed under her gaze.

I finally had to take control and grab a button down shirt, and a pair of trousers, I pulled them on. As I set about removing the chemise Helena came back to herself, standing with barely enough room for her hands between us as she stared me down, and did up my top. I had to laugh when I saw that she had left the top three buttons open the way I liked it.

"Some things just don't change do they?" I grinned, rubbing the back of my neck, "Let's go say hi to Charles then."

Helena laughed, "As you wish darling." she took my still shaking hand and led me downstairs to the parlor where Charles was chatting with Mr. Stoker.

"Ahhh, there they are, my sister Helena, and her new friend, Ms. Myka..?"

"Bering." I supplied, "I have met Mr. Stoker before."

"Yes. We have." Bram's eyes narrowed, "I still have some questions about that."

I smiled ruefully, nodding, "I'm sure you do." Helena squeezed my hand, this time I knew it was a promise to stay by me. Even if she didn't love me, Helena had feelings for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Charles went gone to retrieve tea, and Helena remained silent by my side while Brams interrogated me. Doesn't this man ever get tired of questions? Yes, I have superhuman strength, no I will not tell you why. How do I know your name? Well duh, you are going to be the basis for some of the cheesiest, and worst b-movies on the planet, and Pete forces me to sit through all of them. You are one of my heroes, and the bane of my existence, but I can't tell you any of this because I really don't need that headache.

"Mr. Stoker." I sighed again.

"Bram." He reminded, I really couldn't get used to calling one of my preferred authors by his first name.

"Yes, Bram. I am very sorry to inform you that my actions yesterday were erratic, and I am not usually that unkempt. I am simply a friend of Helena's, nothing more, nothing less."

He frowned, watching me closely, He knows something is off. Why do writers have to pay so much attention to details? I dunno, you seem to. Yeah, except for today, the one day I need to, I can't stay focused. I don't know if it's Helena being so close, or the after effects of the laudanum, but my mind is all over the place.

"Then why aren't you in a hospital?" He finally asks firmly, his eyes lit with the conviction I thought I had shaken.

"What?" The bullet. My arm. My eyes widened, "I, uh..."

He stood up in triumph, "I knew it! I knew you were lying." His excited pacing did nothing for my concentration. "So how do you do it? How did you manage to jump that high? Exert that much strength? No woman, or man for that matter could do that. Your wounds seem to have healed as well."

My mind was racing, the drugs making my head ache, I was trying to figure out what to tell him. Then, I felt instinct take over once more, I stood up, shaking Helena off, I walked right up close to him, his eyes meeting mine defensively. I knew no woman had ever advanced on him in such a predatory way.

"It was not me you saw in the theatre Mr. Stoker, it was a man, Hall Caine whom you shot, and scared away from attacking Helena. I was never in the theatre, you met me this morning." As I spoke his face went ashen, his eyes stuck to mine like a bird watching a snake.

I could barely smell a tendril of fear waft off of Helena, and Bram's skin, it shook me just enough that I did not end the explanation with a bite to his neck like I so desperately wanted, instead I stood back, and sat with Helena on the couch while Bram recovered his calm.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr.- Sorry, Bram. I have never been shot in my life." I lied.

Helena looked shaken by the display. "Please excuse me, I find myself unwell, I do apologize for the suddenness of my visit, I do hope you recover from your fright Helena." Bram waved distractedly, almost walking into Charles on his way out. He mumbled excuses and brushed by him.

"What is wrong with him? He looked like he'd seen a ghost." Charles commented, setting down the service, and passing out freshly brewed tea. I winced at the smell, and wished for some coffee. Well this is as close as you're going to get for a few centuries, so suck it up Myka. I took a small sip, "I do believe he felt sick, something about some excitement last evening." I replied.

Helena almost snorted her tea, "Sister are you alright?" Charles laughed, "I swear your manners are getting worse, and rubbing off on others. Look at poor Myka, did you not bring any clothes of your own that you needed to wear my sister's trousers? I promise we have something more decent upstairs."

I chuckled, "Oh no, I quite enjoy the liberty of trousers. It's far better for practicing my martial arts, don't you agree Helena?"

She gathered herself quickly, nodding in agreement, "Of course, it's bloody awful trying to kick someone while wearing a skirt. You perform Martial Arts Myka? Which style?"

"Nothing as good as you, I know some Judo, and I'm passable at ju-jitsu." I shrugged, happy to change the subject, "How many styles have you studied again?" Of course she would be excited to talk about her many accomplishments. Soon the bitter hints of fear were long gone, lost in shared interests.

After the subject of martial arts was exhausted, we had a long conversation about the propriety of women who knew how to fight, and the different styles of fighting more suited for women. Helena and I admitted that boxing, and wrestling were best left to the brawny men, and Charles conceded that women's flexible bodies made them well suited to the majority of martial arts.

By the end of it, we all felt we had accomplished our goals, and the bell for dinner was rung. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Charles asked.

"Myka will be staying with us for the next week unless something comes up Charles." Helena replied for me, I grinned broadly, "I do believe that would be a yes." I informed him.

He raised an eyebrow at his sister, still grinning merrily, and in an aside to me he whispered, "I do believe you have made a friend, she's never this possessive."

"The question." I replied, "Is how you feel about more than friends." Why?! Why would you say that? I know you get a little bold when you're hungover, but really?

"With my sister?" He raised his eyebrows, "I don't think it's really my business, but if it makes you feel better, I don't have a problem so long as she is happy."

"Then we are in agreement." I smiled at the amiable man, and sat down next to Helena, earning me a suspicious glance from her.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing." I replied nonchalantly

"I'm going to make you tell me." She warned.

"I would like to see you try."

Before Helena could fish for anything of use, their only servant came out with dinner, a large roast, with stewed potatoes and carrots. I was a little hesitant to eat, with so much of vampire lore intimating that food was completely incompatible with my system, but Charles was watching. Here goes nothing.

I took a bite, and while it was delicious, it felt heavy in my stomach, uncomfortable, but nothing went wrong. I guess Joss Whedon had the right of it. I'm still not going to eat if I can help it. I feel like I weigh a ton already.

Conversation stopped for the meal, and afterwards we went our separate ways, Charles to his library. Helena and I to my room to talk. I couldn't help the butterflies stirring up my stomach, making me wish even more that I hadn't eaten that roast.

"I love the eighteen hundreds." I informed Helena, "There's nothing better than having couches, and a fireplace in my room."

Helena laughed at me, sitting down on the loveseat to watch me look over the room, "Feeling better darling? I admit, I've never seen someone recover from drug use that quickly, you wouldn't do that regularly would you?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes, "The closest I get to drug use is asprin for my head. But you're right, I do feel so much better." I could smell her again, her lovely skin. I closed my eyes to inhale slowly. When I opened them once more, Helena was right behind me, her arms around my waist, "What are you doing darling?" She murmured.

"Smelling you." I admitted, blushing slightly, "You smell better than anything I've ever encountered."

"You flatter me." The heat from her cheeks warmed the back of my neck, and I had to turn to see the great H.G. Wells blushing.

"I made you blush?"

"I've never been courted by a woman before." She answered with some embarrassment.

"How am I doing?" I leaned down to press my lips under her chin, giving her some relief from having to meet my gaze.

"Oh," she gasped in small surprise, "You are quite adept in my opinion, perhaps a little too adept." She admits, breathing a little more heavily than the stairs would prescribe.

I smiled, flicking my tongue out to taste her delicate skin, and sighed, "You are delicious." Her hands pulled at my waist bringing our hips together, and her body radiated heat on mine, giving me cause to moan softly.

"What is it darling?" She asked huskily, her rich voice deeper than usual, bringing a shudder of delight.

"You are so warm, so lovely, so lush, I could spend the rest of my life admiring your body, and twice as long admiring your mind." My growing need for her body quelled all my qualms.

"You are a devious woman Myka." Helena informed me breathlessly, a warm flush spreading across her cheeks, inviting me to kiss her lips softly.

"What did I do?" I mumbled, not really paying any attention to her words, so much as her mesmerizing body.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were seducing me." She decided, pulling my lips forcefully to hers. I kissed back with equal fervor, my hands knotting in her hair, and her lower back, bringing our bodies flush. Her tongue swept across my lips, and I opened them, letting our tongues dance across each other, finishing the exploration of last night. This time she didn't pause at my elongated canines, instead she gently pressed her tongue against the sensitive point of one, and I groaned into her mouth.

Helena quickly moved on to the rest of my mouth, but I knew she had catalogued my reaction, her mind was always recording what she saw and heard. I started to grin, and slid my mouth down to suck on her lips, while my fingers tugged gently at the laces on the bodice of her dress.

"Do you mind?" I asked her softly, aware of her newness to women in general, and me in particular.

"Not at all darling." She panted, I had forgotten that she needed to breath. I only did it out of reflex, except for now, when I wanted to savor her arousal, the taste of it on her skin, the smell filling the room, it was a whole new experience, and I wanted it to be with her, and only her.

I started to unlace her dress, until I realized with a growl that it was impossible without watching my work. "I may have to change my mind about the eighteen hundreds. The clothing is ridiculous." I growled, moving to stand behind her so I could watch how the ties interlaced.

"Finally someone who agrees." Helena laughed, leaning back to nuzzle my neck in a way that both distracted me, and obstructed my vision.

"You're doing that on purpose." I pointed out weakly, tilting my head to give her more neck, "Not that I mind."

"Doing what?" Her voice was innocent as she started licking and nipping my skin. I moaned from deep in my throat, "Evil woman."

"You love it." She told me smugly.

"I don't think you will much longer." I informed her, ripping the ties off her dress impatiently. The whole garment fell to the floor, leaving her in a simple chemise.

Helena gasped in surprise, "I guess you're enjoying your strength."

"Oh yes, I really am." I made quick work of her chemise, deftly removing the simple ties without any damage to the garment, and there was Helena Wells in front of me in all her glory. "My God you are beautiful." I murmured, looking at her with adoration, and awe.

She raised an eyebrow, "Find what you're looking for?"

I hugged her tight, kissing swiftly down her neck, "Yes I did." Helena wrapped her hand in my hair, pulling roughly when my teeth grazed her neck, leaving two long thin scratches.

Helena unbuttoned my shirt, her fingers deft and warm. Her fingertips trailed down my exposed skin.

I shivered, "How far do you want this to go Helena?" Idiot, you should have just been quiet. No, this needs to be Helena's decision.

Helena was silent for a moment, then she kissed me passionately, "As far as we want." My heart flew at that declaration, and I pulled off what was left of my shirt. Helena glanced down at me, grinned wickedly, and started leaving a trail of kisses from my collarbone to the edge of my nipple. I gasped, and pulled her head closer with my grip on her hair, "Oh Helena.."

She responded by resting her hands on my waist, and sucking on my nipple until it went hard. I moaned, nipping her neck, "You said you'd never done this before."

Helena pulled back, leaving me feeling bereft, "I still know what feels good darling."

"Yes you do." I agreed, grabbing her firm ass, and I pulled her to the bed, "I think this would be better done over here."

She laughed richly, falling onto the bed, laying out her gloriously naked body for me to see. I bit my lip, standing there over her, I knew that this was where I was supposed to be.

Future be damned.

I slid my trousers off, and then crawled up Helena's lithe form, trailing kisses up her ankle, her knee, I paused at her inner thigh, letting my lips and tongue caress the sensitive skin.

"Mmmn.. Myka." Helena murmured, squirming under my ministrations.

Well if she likes this.. I wonder if she likes.. I ran the tip of my nose through her dark bush, inhaling the sweet smell of her arousal, and I groaned quietly, fighting the instinct to bite.

Helena jerked a little, pressing her head back into the bed, eyes closed in anticipation, "Oh yes, please more Myka, I want you, I need you." She was almost babbling.

I couldn't help grinning as I continued my trail of kisses up her stomach to her lips, "Soon enough, I want to do this right Helena." And I don't want to accidentally bite you. The woman shivered, I don't know if it was the timbre of my voice, so thick with desire, or the words themselves. We continued to lavish hard passionate kisses on each other, only pausing for Helena's need to breath on occasion. When that would happen I would leave open mouthed kisses down her neck, releasing a stream of curses and moans from the inventor's mouth.

"God I love you." I moaned when Helena started kneading my breast. You.. Grr! Gah! Why did you say that? She knows but.. Gah! I slid my hand between her widespread thighs to distract from the slip. After that I don't think Helena cared what I said, only so long as I kept rubbing her clit.

"Please Myka, more. I need you." Helena groaned. I pressed my face to her neck, inhaling deeply the smell of sex rising from the bed, and I slid two fingers into the woman I loved. Her back arched, hips pressing hard to force my fingers deeper, I started a swift rhythm.

Helena rose with my digits, dragging her nails down my back in a way that almost brought me to a climax on it's own. I curled my fingers to catch her sensitive spot, my palm brushing her clit with each stroke. It wasn't long before the strong woman came undone beneath me.

She clung to me even after she had regained her regular breathing pattern, her lips leaving lazy kisses on my neck. Helena gasped when I pulled out, her eyes growing fevered again when I sucked the fingers clean. "My dear, you are an astounding individual."

I chuckled, smiling, "I'm glad you enjoyed it Helena. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"You mean we never had sex in the future?" She seemed confused.

"We probably would have if we both weren't so stubborn." My smile turned rueful, "I was working up the courage to talk to you when you disappeared. I didn't know, I still don't know what happened to you. The artifact that brought me here works on impulses. Wishes."

"Well I am quite content with having you here." Helena decided, wrapping her arms around my midriff, and soon her eyes had drooped closed. She's so sweet. How could I have considered letting this woman be hurt like that? I watched her sleep until my own eyes fell shut.


	10. Chapter 10

"Artie!" Claudia bellowed, shoving open the umbilicus, "Pete and I brought doughnuts!"

"Hey Claud, come on, I just wanna eat, let the old man be." Pete stole the donuts from Claudia, and set them on the desk, "Man, I am starving." He grumbled, chowing down on a maple bar.

"Wow Pete, pig much? You would make Pumba proud."

Pete laughed, and started humming Hakuna Matata. Claudia rolls her eyes, and climbed up the spiral stairs to Artie's loft. "Yo Pooh Bear, we'll find her, are you still sulking about-? Artie!" This time Claudia's exclamation of the grumpy man's name brought Pete running.

"What is it Claud?" He stared at Artie slumped over on the desk, Rheticus' Compass clutched in one hand.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of pages ruffling as Helena read over on one of the chairs. "What time is it?" I croaked.

"Darling, you're up." Helena's face lit up, and she patted her pockets, "I do believe it is," She finds her watch, and checks it, "Yes, it's six in the evening. It appears to be a trend for you." Her teasing voice brought a happy grin to my face. This woman, she is mine; And I am hers.

"So I slept all day.. Oh." Duh, vampire. I stretched luxuriously, reveling in the huge bed, "I certainly feel like it. The guys would all taunt me if they knew about this." I mumbled.

"Who are the guys?" Helena's eyes were trailing over my naked curves revealed by my usual tangling of the sheets at my feet.

I grinned, and sat next to Helena with only the sheet wrapped around me for a cover. "They're our partners, fellow agents at the warehouse, Claudia, Leena, Pete, Artie, Steve.." My voice trailed off as I thought about them. I left them the same way Helena left me.

"Myka?" Helena's fingers caressed my cheek, "You miss them."

"I do." I admitted, "And they will be missing me." Or that's how it seemed with them contacting me... I wonder how they're doing it.

"Darling... You should try to find a way back." I could see the pain in her eyes that saying those words meant.

"No." I growled, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll see them later. Vampire, remember?"

Claudia flickered into being over by the wall of books, she looked around curiously, and gasped when she saw me, "Myka!" Then she disappeared.

"Darling?" Helena cupped my cheek. I ripped my gaze away from the spot with difficulty. "Dearest your face is as pale as a sheet, please, talk to me."

* * *

"No, no, no, time loops are impossible, the constant replay would destroy time. Are we running at the same time? How are they talking to me? Why can't Helena see or hear them? This doesn't make sense." I had been mumbling to myself for a good half hour now, my mind racing through the possibilities. "It can't be the drugs, I'm just fine. Everything works. Artifacts.. The Kettle, how does it work.. wish fulfillment... but changing the past is supposed to be impossible. Did Helena know me before we met? Did she just never tell me? Waiting for the right time? Is that it? Have I been whammied?"

"Darling!" Helena held me fast, "You are wearing a hole in the carpet. Tell me what is happening so I can help."

"I don't know!" I lashed out. Helena blinked once, her face shocked, and instantly the anger, the problems fled my mind, "Oh no, Helena, I'm sorry." I rested my head on her shoulder, rubbing her back, "I just, I don't know."

Helena's breathing was shaky, I could feel her trembling, and hear her jerky pulse. "I am so sorry Helena." I whispered, closing my eyes and wishing briefly that I had never been born. The world shifted, I felt like I had been sent through one of those crazy insane roller coasters Pete liked so much. I couldn't even tell if I had a stomach anymore except that it protested, even after everything settled.

I staggered, holding a hand to my head, "Please tell me this is another vampire thing." I muttered aloud, searching for equilibrium. Stop changing on me! I just want to spend a little time with Helena, is that too much to ask? Give me a chance to figure things out, and then you and karma and dogma and whoever the hell else is in on this joke can go back to fucking with my life.

Helena steadied me, as always. So constant. "Darling, perhaps you should retire for the evening."

"No, I need to figure out what's going on. Everytime I start talking about the warehouse, someone shows up from my time. This should not be happening."

Helena pushed me to sit on the comforter snarled up at the foot of the bed, "Go through the events love, one by one, tell me what happened."

"We turned back time, saved you from exploding, or so I thought. Then you went missing, I found the teapot in my hand, I made a wish. I showed up here. Mr. Caine used the artifact. That's it."

"Wait, you used one artifact to turn back time? And then immediately used another artifact? One that does not rely on anything other than the subconscious to activate?"

"Yeah.. I mean.." I thought about it, fiddling with the necklace that I borrowed from the future Helena.

At that moment, Charles interrupted our musings with a quiet knock on the door, "Helena, your friend mr. Stoker is back, he seems to be in urgent need of your advice." The amusement in his voice was evident, and I heard him stride back away from the door.

"I must go see what he wants darling. I will be back in a short while."

"No, I'll go with you. He's probably here about me anyway." I pulled on a pair of trousers, and the same blouse from yesterday, It's still clean, and I doubt he will notice. I was pleased to find it carried some of Helena's scent, the comfort it provided was kind of embarrassing actually.

"Very well. He'll be in the library if I have any guesses." Helena decided, taking my arm, and pacing towards the library.

"Ahh Miss Wells what a-" He gulped when I stepped in after H.G. I would have laughed in any other situation, his expression was just silly, but I was too involved in my own thoughts to give him more than a passing glance. "And your friend is here too, how nice." His voice shook, fear rising off his skin in thick waves. I would have thought nothing of it, if the room hadn't reeked of it before I came in.

"Bram, it's always a pleasure to see you." Helena started.

"What happened?" I asked sharply, interrupting the customary chatter before a serious conversation could be started. I had too many things to consider, and I wanted Helena's input.

"I-. How did you-?" Bram gaped, then shut his mouth with some effort, "I went to speak to a Mr. Hall Caine about my story, he seemed to think it a fine idea, until I mentioned the premise."

"I assume he did not enjoy being staged as a vampire?" Helena smiled, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room.

"That's just it. I don't remember."

"You don't remember.." I was back in business, Helena, Charles, the books, the sights and smells all faded from my mind, my focus narrowing to Mr. Brams. "Tell me what you do remember."

"I went to Mr. Caine's residence in town, and quite a few other places before I found him, secluded in his mansion in the countryside. He'd only recently moved to England so there were a lot of places to look."

"Alright, you went to his mansion, looking to talk about your book idea?"

Brams was getting more confused by the moment, and I was leaning as far forward as the seat would allow. I'm sure if he had been composed enough to notice the amount of cleavage revealed by my shirt would have caught his attention. Of course, the only person who even considered looking down my shirt was Helena, and her angle was bad for inconspicuous peeking.

"Yeah, his butler let me in, Jarvis.. Jenkins, something or other. I was let into Mr. Caine's office.. and then blank." Brams shook his head, "Next thing I know, I'm on my way home."

"You're sure you don't remember anything?" I asked, staring him down. Once more I felt the internal shift, my pupils dilated until it felt like my eyes were a pit of black, my teeth became even more prominent.

"He.. He spoke to me, about something. Told me to forget. I- uh, what's happening? What are you doing to me?" His fresh fear enervated the lingering scent of books.

"Do calm down, you are in no danger from me." I growled unable to use the same rassuring tone that Mr. Caine had such mastery over.

"I can't, I'm not allowed, it's not.. He said not to." Brams shook his head, standing up to pace.

I caught him by the shoulder, and stared into his eyes, watching in the little flashes of light reflecting from his iris what had happened to scare him so horribly. I felt unsettled to realize I was watching a silent movie on Bram Stoker's encounter with the one and only Hall Caine.

He entered the mansion, following the butler eagerly, he seemed excited to get the chance to talk to the master of the house. He met a redolent host in a sheltered study. The drapes drawn to hide the sun sinking past the horizon. Caine set aside his book, and lazily replied to Bram's eager questions, picking at his nails, looking bored to tears with the whole conversation, until Bram asked yet another question.

Caine sat up sharply, his eyes blackening slowly, he leaned forward and barked something out. The situation reversed, Bram was now the one sitting as far back in his chair as possible as he answered each urgent question hesitantly. Caine however, was hovering on the edge of his seat, a pleased smirk growing slowly on his face.

Finally, he leaned back, told Bram something carelessly, and waved him away. The butler escorted him out, shutting the door sharply behind a bewildered looking Mr. Stoker.

I finally released his coat, and threw him back into the couch, too preoccupied with what I had learned to care where it came from. My fists clenched, and my shoulders bowed as I attempted to get that self-satisfied smirk out of my head. I had seen it before, on Helena's face, on Sykes', and on James Macpherson. It was the smirk of cat who had cornered the mouse, and now had nothing left but to play with their food.

I towered over Mr. Stoker, glaring at him, feeling utterly helpless to fight something I did not know. "What did you tell him? I saw it, you said something that changed all of this. What did you say?" I asked sharply.

"I-I-I don't know! We were just talking, and I asked him about v-" His hand clamped over his mouth, just like it had with mine.

"You do know." I crouched in front of him, "Tell me what interested him so much."

Brams was utterly terrified, his reek flooding my nose, waking up the predator sleeping inside of me. I wanted to break his every bone until he told me what I needed, and it was a terrifying idea. "You! We were talking about you."

I bared my teeth at him, hissing angrily. He totally violated my life, my territory. Helena wrapped her arms around my chest, and hauled me back swiftly, "Myka, that is enough." She murmured, "You shall go back upstairs, and I shall ask any further questions. Do you understand me?"

I ripped out of her arms, trembling with rage. You're losing it Myka. Get out before Helena gets hurt. I stalked up the stairs, only to be interrupted by Charles. "Good Lord, are you alright?" He took my arm, "You are very pale, do you need something? I can get you tea, or-"

I ripped my arm out of his grasp, and felt my teeth sharpen. Myka... "I don't want any of your damn tea Charles. Now I suggest you get the hell out of my way." I didn't even wait for him to move, I simply shoved by him.

The door closed behind me, and I waited for the guilt, the shame, the embarrassment, or even regret to come, but none of them did. All I wanted to do was mark Helena as mine, take her away from Charles, the damn fool, and forget about everything else. Get ahold of yourself. This is not an artifact to take you over with mystical means. This is your own body, and you will control yourself right now.

I pressed my head against the cool wooden paneling, and groaned, "How do I fix this?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Okay, so you know those moments when the writer says, 'the characters ran away with me'? Because this is one of those moments. Myka and Helena raced off into the middle of nowhere, dragging me along like a little kite, my legs flapping in the breeze, and every time I took a moment to read over what had happened, I just said to myself, "how the heck did that happen?" with that in mind… yeah, read on.

"Myka, what did you say to Charles? He's livid." I was so wrapped up in myself, ignoring everything around me until I was in some trance-like state of contemplation. No babbling, or blustering around. I already knew what the problem was, and now the only consideration was how to fix it. "Myka? W-why are your bags packed?" Helena touched my shoulder, and finally her face came into sight.

Brows furrowed, lips trembled, eyes filled with tears, a heartbreaking image even if I hadn't loved her with every inch of my body and soul. I gently tugged her into my lap, and wrapped my arms about her middle. The knowledge that she trusted me so implicitly even in this volatile state sent a shudder of fear through my spine. I kissed her neck, and received a small hum of delight in return as she melted into my embrace.

"I lost my temper again.." Even to me, I sounded troubled. "Helena, I have to leave." She stiffened in my grasp, "Helena, listen to me. I cannot even control myself for a few minutes, I do not want to forget myself around you. I won't be the cause of any more heartache with you. I'm going to deal with Mr. Caine, and then I'm going to leave. I can't. I won't hurt you."

She turned in my arms, and cupped my cheeks, her eyes were frantic, and she trembled like a leaf. "No, Myka, no. You are not going to hurt me. You couldn't hurt me, not ever. Listen to me, you are going to stay. Stay here…" Her voice started to trail off as she stared at my face. "Please Myka, stay with me. I can't lose you."

I kissed the corner of her mouth, and felt my heart tear apart, piece by little piece. "I'll always be around when you need me love, but I won't risk my temper getting out of control. I would rather know you are alive, than spend time with you, and live on knowing you died at my hand."

Helena turned to kiss me desperately, straddling my waist as she tried to pull me tight to her. "Then change me. Make me a vampire too, we have the artifact at the warehouse." She babbled, wide eyes searched mine for any leeway.

"No, Helena, I will not do that to you. Not with Christina, and Woolly to live for. Helena, you have a future so full of wonder, I would never consider taking that from you." I caressed her cheeks, the emptiness inside me growing with each tear that collected on my palm. I want to love her, and care for her, and keep her as mine forever, but this thing, this monster inside of me was too much for me to handle… Maybe. Maybe someday I would be with her. But not right now.

"Stay with me Myka." She said it again, her voice far past heartbreak. "Stay with me." Helena didn't even give me a choice. She clung to my body, her face buried in my neck as she sobbed. My eyes shut, and I pleaded with every deity for the strength to remain firm. I rubbed small circles on her back, and slowly the sobs ebbed.

Helena's tears continued to flow down my neck, but soon she was placing soft kisses everywhere. Each one was a piece of fuel for the fire growing in my belly. My choice today was not for the future, or for anyone else, and it most definitely wasn't for me. This was for Helena, and I owed it to her to give her whatever she wanted tonight.

"Please Myka, stay with me." She begged, her grief hazed eyes rose to meet mine, and I crumbled.

"I am yours Helena." I whispered, holding my back tears of my own. I brushed my lips across her cheek. Her shiver as my cool lips touched her silken skin sent a painful jab into my heart. I carried her back to our bed, and laid next to her.

Helena wrapped her arms around me, and she opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. I wondered what it was, but I doubted how much I really wanted to hear it. Not right now. At first I thought she would want something more, but all she did was wrap her arms around me, and cry herself to sleep. She looked so small and broken. The great H. had been destroyed, not by her time, nor the men in her life, but the woman who stole her heart.

When she fell into a fitful sleep, I fought with myself. On the one hand, I did not want her to think me a dream, someone to take her happiness in a day, and then disappear the next. But on the other hand, wouldn't it be best if she didn't remember me? Wouldn't Helena be a far better person if I allowed her to forget?

I slipped out of her embrace, and winced when she whimpered, curling up on herself. My lovely confident Helena looked so small and lost. I settled down at the desk to try and write a note. It wasn't the best idea, but it would be something…. If she chose to keep it.

I struggled for hours, feeling the night slip away as I attempted to explain, and inform her of my love. How could one ever write how they truly felt about the love of their life that should never have been in just a few words?

Dearest Helena,

I am so sorry to have done this to you. You deserve far better, and I wish I could have been that for you. Helena, you will never have to worry about seeing me again, I will be long gone when you read this, and I wish I could change how this had happened.

Do not bother looking for the Medallion. I will take it with me, and keep it safe until you are bronzed… If you are bronzed. I will do my damndest to ensure Christina is allowed to live the life that the both of you have earned.

This is the least I could do for you. Forgive me.

I will always love you,

Myka

I stole out of the house, feeling like the thief I was, thinking about all the many things that had happened in this time, and the previous one. The many happy adventures I am working to prevent, the cheerful facades pulled over our grief. I hadn't thought about Sam in a long time, and Helena had made it so I didn't feel bad about that anymore.

I strolled down the streets of London, aimlessly I searched for a place to stay during the day. The sun was nearing the horizon, and I felt my skin crawl uncomfortably. It wasn't until I stood at the front step of a hostel that it truly hit me.

"Many of my lovers were men." She had sounded so wistful. That lost look on her face when in Yosemite, so small and fragile. She only gave in when it looked like I should die. Helena Wells knew me from the moment we met in her home, all those years into the future. I won't save Christina. She will be bronzed. I have broken the heart of the woman I love for nothing.

"Oh God.." I slumped against a house as the sun peeked over the horizon.


End file.
